LA LEY DEL ¿MEJOR AMIGO?
by HOTARU SATURN BLACK
Summary: El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: Ese señor llamado Murphy del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). "Toda solución genera nuevos problemas". No es fácil ser el representante del actor más cotizado de Asia, pero cierto castaño de lentes se siente muy feliz de serlo y más cuando se tiene su propio dorama en vivo y a todo color.


**Disclaimer: **El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: Ese señor llamado Murphy del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Skip Beat! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura. La historia es de la mente de su servidora y está inspirada en una vivencia personal. Uno de los capitanes con los que trabajo, me dijo una vez esta frase: "Secreto entre dos no es secreto, para que lo fuera uno de los dos debe estar muerto" y yo me quedé pensando… Para este fic decidí solo tomar la mitad de esta frase para hacer algo divertido.

* * *

**LA LEY DEL ¿MEJOR AMIGO?**

**-O-**

"_La venganza es un placer que dura sólo un día; la generosidad es un sentimiento que te puede hacer feliz eternamente"_

_**Rosa Luxemburgo**_

**-O-**

* * *

— Perfecto, tengo terminado ya el capítulo doce, pondré en orden las notas del siguiente.

Yashiro Yukihito, tenía un pasatiempo que no era conocido por nadie. Era su muy personal secreto. Estaba escribiendo un libro del género romántico, basado en la especial relación que existía entre su representado y su pequeña amiga, aunque no tuviera todos los por menores su imaginación hacía el resto. No es que pretendiera publicarlo, el texto había comenzado como una bitácora de las diversas situaciones en que Kyoko chan, aún sin proponérselo había colocado a Ren en aprietos de todo tipo de índole.

Para que pudiera tener en secreto su hobbie tuvo que llegar al grado de comprarse una computadora de uso rudo, la cual eficazmente había resistido su electrizante toque, la usaba con sus guantes especiales antiestática, ya que ninguna precaución estaba por demás. Porque las notas que tomaba debían desaparecer, pasaba demasiado tiempo junto a Ren y no debía dejar cabos sueltos. No sabía que podría hacerle si se enteraba.

— Mmm, no sé… este párrafo no me convence, le falta más sustancia — hablaba solo, le gustaba no tener que reprimir sus comentarios cuando estaba a solas —bien, veamos…mmm, sí… creo que de esta manera sería mejor.

_Ahí estaba ella, de nuevo con ese rencor apasionad; era ira, deseo de venganza, pero también había pasión; eso estaba claro para los que habíamos visto la escena del violento beso que recibió por parte del inmaduro chico que destrozó su corazón, aquel que solamente vino para impedir que se olvidará de él en este catorce de febrero, para restregarle a su rival que él podría ser un bastardo, pero que era también el número uno en el pensamiento de ella. _

_Era la escena más peligrosa que hubieran visto mis ojos, porque en ese mismo espacio, viendo lo mismo que yo, se encontraba la violencia con forma de hombre. Vi como enterró sus uñas en las manos hasta volverlas puños, necesitaba concentrarse en su dolor para evitar que con ellos cometiera un homicidio al descargar su furia sobre el cínico rostro de Fuma Kotaro. _

_Mi pobre Ryoko estaba en shock, había sido besada contra su voluntad en medio de la estación del metro, frente a sus compañeros por un tipo ruin. Su primer beso…su primera experiencia carnal, el inicio de su camino a la adultez y la habían obligado a dar ese paso contra su voluntad..._

_Ken estaba deseoso de partirle la cara en su nombre, pero tenía que asumir el control de sus emociones, era mayor que todos ellos, un hombre ya con empleo y experiencia de la vida, tenía que estar sereno para poder ayudar a la niña-mujer de la que sin proponérselo se había enamorado. _

— _Ryoko, he gastado un montón de dinero en ese chocolate que te di; así que estaré esperando mi recompensa en el día blanco —y sin más el caprichoso chico se alejó, perdiéndose entre la gente de la estación._

_Esto saco de su aturdimiento a la pobre chica, pero cuando se disponía a correr para alcanzarlo y golpearlo. Fue detenida por la fuerte de mano de Ken, quien con la mirada la tranquilizo. Ella comenzó a llorar, en respuesta él la apretó vigorosamente contra su pecho, mientras que le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Yo tampoco supe que hacer en ese momento más que dispersar a los curiosos que se arremolinaban en torno a ellos._

_No sé si es bueno tratar el tema directamente con Ken, creo que aún no asimila que le gusta una colegiala. Él tiene un pasado que ni siquiera yo, su mejor amigo conoce… _

Yashiro estaba tan concentrado escribiendo que no se dio cuenta hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde de que no estaba solo. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio la curiosa mirada que tenía cierta ambarina. Había olvidado que le había dado un duplicado de su llave a Kyoko, ella le había comentado que tendría que levantarse muy de madrugada para realizar un trabajo para la Sección Love Me, a él no le había parecido que una chica tan joven y delicada como su protegida anduviera por la calle sola a esa hora y sobretodo sabía que a Ren no le gustaría en absoluto si algo le llegara a ocurrir y como él no sabía conducir, solamente se le ocurrió que su departamento estaba más cerca que el Darumaya; así ella podría descansar un poco más y él no estaría preocupado, de todas formas tenía la habitación de huéspedes vacía. Nunca imagino que su secreto fuese descubierto. Había encontrado una solución para este problema, en lo que el actor volvía de la sesión de fotos que tenía que realizar en Los Ángeles, California; jamás pensó en que se volvería una complicación para él.

— Yashiro san, esto es hermoso —dijo una muy emocionada y llorosa Kyoko — no sabía que usted escribiera y que fuera tan talentoso… la situación de esa pobre chica me has entristecido, sabe usted como transmitir las emociones de sus personajes. Y el hombre mayor que se debate entre su razón y su corazón, no sé qué decirle, parece tan agobiado por la guerra interna que esta librando.

El castaño estaba impresionado e incrédulo al mismo tiempo. Impresionado porque jamás creyó que Kyoko chan fuera a volver a decir algo positivo con respecto al amor, sentimiento que había proclamado jamás volver a sentir e incrédulo porque ella no sospechara que era su triángulo amoroso disfrazado en el que se estaba basando él fuera su historia.

— Kyoko chan, ya estás aquí… disculpa que no haya hecho aún la cena, permíteme un momento estará todo listo —hablaba atropelladamente él, mientras levantaba apresuradamente su equipo y sus notas.

Tenía todo desperdigado por el lugar, tomo todo lo que pudo entre sus brazos mientras reía nerviosamente. Cuando se dirigía hacia su habitación escucho que decía ella.

— Nada de eso, mire he traído los ingredientes para hacer yo misma la cena. Es una forma de agradecer su amabilidad —la novel actriz se levantó rápidamente de la alfombra de la sala y extendió su brazo derecho para mostrar la bolsa del supermercado de veinticuatro horas al que había pasado de camino al departamento del manager de su sempai.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Estaban sentados disfrutando de la rica cena preparada por la pelinaranja. Ella se comportaba como siempre, le conto del termino de la temporada de Box R y que era muy probable que hubiera una película para la televisión con todo tipo de detalles que no se habían visto en la serie. Él estaba atento a ella, le parecía estar otra vez con su hermana menor, quien le contaba todo antes de que él saliera de su casa para enfrentarse a la vida adulta.

Paso tan rápido el tiempo con ella que no se percató de que no hablaron de su pequeño secreto. Le quería pedir que no se lo mencionase a alguien, pero entre plática de la cena y la preparación para irse a dormir lo olvido.

En la mañana ella se despidió cortésmente de él, después de haber preparado también el desayuno y dos _bentos_. Le dio las gracias a su criterio de forma exagerada, Yukihito a su vez tenía que pasar al aeropuerto de Narita por Ren, quien volvía esa misma mañana. Pasó por un vehículo de la empresa y se dirigió a su destino.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Desde que Tsugura Ren se subiera a la van de LME quería preguntarle a Yashiro por el _bento_ que tenía entre las manos. Su intuición le indicaba que había sido preparado por su Kyoko y sintió una punzada de celos. La atmosfera en el transporte se volvió de repente muy pesada.

El castaño sintió pequeñas descargas eléctricas dirigidas hacia él, eso se sentía muy extraño, es cierto que la energía nunca ha sido su amiga, pero jamás lo había atacado, él siempre era un conductor para ella, no su blanco y una extensa lista de artículos que requerían electricidad daban fe de ello. De pronto descubrió de donde venía el "ataque" y decidió pinchar un poco a su amigo.

— Si quiere saber de dónde he sacado esta pequeña caja de almuerzo, solo tenías que preguntar y no tratar de asesinarme con la mirada—dijo Yashiro.

— No sé de lo que me estás hablando — fingió el moreno.

— Bien, entonces no hay porque hablar de esto —le respondió mientras levantaba "la manzana de la discordia".

Ren puso su mejor sonrisa y Yukihito sabía que lo había cabreado.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Más tarde en la cafetería de Lory's Majestic Entertainment, se encontraron de casualidad los dos hombres y Kyoko. El de lentes decidió hacer una jugada para probar si la ira de su representado se había disipado.

— Kyoko chan ¿ya almorzaste? —pregunto inocentemente el manager de su sempai.

— Así es Yashiro san, espero que a usted también le haya gustado lo que le prepare de almuerzo y de nuevo muchas gracias por dejarme quedar con usted—había sido la honesta respuesta de ella.

Ahí estaba de nuevo la helada atmosfera y ambos sabían de quien procedía.

— Dime Mogami san, ¿por qué le agradeces a Yashiro el que te hay dejado quedar en su departamento? —pregunto con su sonrisa de "Emperador de la Noche". Mientras tanto el causante de esta situación se alejaba discretamente para hacer algunas anotaciones.

Ella pensando que su superior estaba molesto con ella por haber importunado el descanso de su representante se apresuró a contarle con pelos y señales lo acontecido el día anterior. Por lo que el mal humor de Ren pareció disiparse, bueno eso fue lo que le creyó su manager.

— Tienes razón Mogami san, fue una excelente idea de Yukihito el haberte dejado descansar en su casa y tú como siempre tan considerada preparaste la comida de ambos, no esperaba menos de ti.

Un leve sonrojo tiño las mejillas de la joven. Esta se despidió cortésmente de ambos y salió prácticamente corriendo a su siguiente trabajo, por lo que no se enteró de lo que sucedió después.

Mentalmente Yashiro había tomado nota de la interacción de ambos, pero cuando iba a retomar la conversación sobre la agenda del día con Ren, este lo sorprendió con una cortés pero fría pregunta.

— Así que amigo mío… ¿me dirás quiénes son Fuma Kotaro, Ryoko y Ken? o yo también tendré que leer lo que escribes para saberlo.

En ese momento él supo el verdadero significado de: _"Secreto entre dos no es secreto, para que lo fuera uno de los dos debe estar muerto"_. Sabía que tendría que confesarlo todo, pero no sabía hasta donde podría llegar a torturarlo su "amigo" ni por cuanto tiempo, pero eso ya es otra historia.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

- Puede que ustedes no relacionen la cita celebre con la que comenzó esta historia, pero yo creo firmemente que si algo le sobra a Yashiro Yukihito es la generosidad.

- Le invente una hermana a Yashiro, mmm, esto hizo que me planteará que no sabemos mucho de su vida familiar, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Notas:**

**- ****Computadoras de uso rudo: **son laptops o tabletas que se emplean en trabajos como plataformas o barcos petrolíferos, minas, en las guerras y demás situaciones fuera de lo ordinario, algunas son para rastreo marino. Al parecer Panasonic tiene el liderazgo de mercado en México [datos proporcionados por el departamento de T.I. de mi empresa].

* * *

**Gracias por leer, pero sobretodo por comentar. Aunque a las y los Guest de Fanfiction no les pueda responder por Mensaje Privado quiero decirles que aprecio mucho sus comentario y reviews, no solo de esta historia, sino en todas.**

**Nos leemos**

**Hotaru.**


End file.
